The Line that Separates Us
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: It was always the Uchihas to the West and the Uzumakis to the East. A borderline separated them, a feuding clan over the other’s lands...NaruxSasu


The Line that Separates Us

Summary: It was always the Uchihas to the West and the Uzumakis to the East. A borderline separated them, a feuding clan over the other's lands. They always said don't go pass the line or you'll never return home…but…they were kids back then…of course they'd believe anything their parents said…

A one-shot story in the middle ages ish...don't really know which era. I do not own any of the characters and there maybe OOC-ness. Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic, which means boy x boy. If you don't like, then don't read! Now...Please read and enjoy! For those who enjoy it...

The blond hair boy stared out the window, not listening to his tutor's lecture. Everyday was a routine for him waking up, shower, breakfast, study till lunch, eat again, training, shower, meet up with his father and mother, dinner, and then off to sleep. He was bored of it by now, wondering if there would be anything new to spark his boring life. He continued to stare out the window. From where he was, he could see the borderline that separated the Uzumakis, which was his clan and the Uchihas, which was the rival of his father. They have been feuding for generations that it was normal now, even townsfolk know about it. If the clans were to see each other in town, there would be an all out battle, but killing one another in town was against the law, so they would just bicker among each other until they leave, or until the police stopped them if they became too much of a ruckus. He sighed loudly, catching the eyes of his tutor. He gulped, knowing what was coming next, another lecture about listening to him and how he would cause trouble for his father, but he wasn't listening. He didn't care much for it, whether it was about politics or taking over the household, or even to the family's feud. The lecture took up a lot of time, and he was glad for that. He got out of his seat walking to the dining room for lunch. He sat in the chair, alone by himself again, even though there was servants there and he would offer them to join him, they would always reject his offer, so he was always alone, even his parents barely had time for him. He didn't feel like eating anymore, so he took a couple of bites, and then got out of the seat and walked away. On the way out, he asked a servant to prepare a horse for him.

As the blonde reached the stable with the horse, he got on it quickly. He rode out into the open fields of his land. It was a large empty meadow of greenery, mountains could be seen from afar, and not to far from him, was the borderline. He got off of his horse and walked to the borderline, his sapphire eyes searching the area. Something caught his eyes and he realized it was another boy, standing on the other side of the borderline. The other boy had dark black hair, and eyes to match with it. His skin was a pale ivory and his body was slender, like that of a fragile girl. The black hair boy didn't notice him though. The blonde took a step forward, making a twig break under his feet, making the black hair boy aware of his presence. The other boy turned around and faced him, they're eyes met one another, something seemed to spark inside the blonde's heart.

"Um, hi," greeted the blonde.

The black hair boy stared at him, well, more like glared at him for a while. He turned his head and started to walked away without a word. The blonde reached his hands out, making sure to not pass the line though.

"Wait! What's name?" he asked.

"...You don't need to know a rival's name," the other boy replied back coldly.

"My name is Naruto," he said back, completely ignoring the other boy's statement.

The other boy turned around and glared at Naruto. He stood there, staring at Naruto for a long time. He let out a sigh and took a couple of steps forward towards Naruto.

"You're either hardheaded or an idiot," he replied glaring at Naruto. "...Sasuke."

Naruto smiled and held his hand out to Sasuke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at the hand held out for him and he smirked. He looked up at Naruto and gave him a cold glare.

"I don't think I would want to dirty my hands," said Sasuke as he continued to smirk and left.

Naruto stared after him, anger building up inside of him. _That jerk! Even after I was so nice to him! Gah! I swear, people now a days don't ever accept kindness anymore! _Naruto sighed in frustration and started to walk back, but he stopped in his tracks and turned around once more. He looked across the borderline and watched the back of Sasuke as he left. Naruto looked down at the ground and then back to his horse and started walking again.

As Naruto reached home, he slowed down his horse and saw there was a carriage in front of his house. He got off of his horse quickly and gave it to the servant and then ran inside the house. He opened the door to his father's office room and found there was another man there. He had gray hair, and a band covered his right eye. Naruto stared at him suspiciously. Naruto's father got up and motioned for Naruto to come to him. Naruto walked over to his dad and looked back at the other man. The man looked at him and just smiled, or at least that's what Naruto thought from the look of his left eye.

"Don't worry Naruto, this man doesn't mean any harm. His name is Kakashi, he's one of the man known for conquering lands. He wants to merge in with us and we can get more land, maybe even beat the Uchihas," said his father.

Naruto looked to the man who was so called Kakashi and eyed him up and down. Kakashi held his hand out to Naruto and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun," he said, "It would be great to become partners with the future heir of the Uzumakis."

Naruto shook the hand firmly and nodded. The man soon left and Naruto was left alone in the room with his father. He sat down and watched his father as he searched throgh paperworks and frowned a bit.

"Father...are you really going to join with him?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm...it really depends...I mean it would be great to leave the Uchihas in the dust...but then again, it would be unfair. If I was to beat the Uchihas, I would rather beat them with my own hands and not get a supporting from another country. I'm sure even the Uchihas would think the same..." said his father as he looked up, "So I might reject his offer, although it was a very good one."

Naruto nodded and excused himself. He walked out of the room and down the hallways, turning a corridor. He stopped at his door and opened it, silently entering his room. He walked over to his bed and undid his overshirt. He slid off the coat and then the white blouse, letting himself fall on top of his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a while before walking to the door again and calling for the servant to find his night clothes to sleep in. They came in a hurry with the clothes and handed it to him and then bowed and left. Naruto thanks them and quickly changed into them. He crawled into bed, not hungry for dinner or wanting to go out. _...I guess something interesting did happen today..._ Naruto smiled to himself and fell into a blissful sleep.

Morning came soon and Naruto woke up energetic. He got out of bed and stretched and grinned.

"Ah, that was a very good rest!" exclaimed Naruto.

The maids came in and led him to his bath and he bathed happily, he even listened to his tutor's lecture. Naruto was very happy today, and he had already knew why. He got on his horse and rode back to the borderline, and there for sure was Sasuke, laying on the grass asleep, very near the borderline. Naruto got off his horse and walked over, but never did he pass the borderline, he stood right behind it. He reached his hand out to Sasuke, but he couldn't touch him. _He's so close...yet, I can't even touch him..._ Naruto sighed, which stirred Sasuke awake. Sasuke realized Naruto's presence and sat up swiftly and turned to look at Naruto. Once again, the cold glare of his which made Naruto flinch a bit.

"Great, now my only place to get some peace and quiet is ruined," he grumbled and got up.

His overcoat flowed with the wind as he walked away from Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke...do you hate me?" asked Naruto.

"...You're my rival, of course I do," he said back not looking at him.

"But...I don't consider you one..."

"Dobe..."

"But why am I a rival?!"

"Our families are rivals, which makes us-"

"Just because our families are rivals doesn't mean we hav-"

"...Shut up, you're annoying you know."

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto and smirked at him. He turned back and walked away once more. Naruto growled and turned around too and got on his horse, oncemore riding back home.

The next day became a routine for Naruto. First tutoring lesson, skip lunch and go to training, shower, and then off to see Sasuke. Sasuke had perked his interest and he wanted to know more. Sasuke was like an addiction to him, something he couldn't stop seeing. He arrived at the spot, and like usual, there was Sasuke, but this time he was reading a book. Naruto walked over and sat behind the line and tilted his head.

"What are you reading?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke grunted and threw the book at him and rested his face against his hand. His back was turned against Naruto as he stared at the azure sky. Naruto flipped through the book. It seemed to talk about sexual things, but not just any, but about guys who likes guys sexual things. Naruto blushed and put the book down and looked at Sasuke.

"You're into those type of stuff?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke grunted again and got up and walked away like usual. Naruto sighed and looked at the book on the ground. He grabbed it and was about to give it back to Sasuke, but he wasn't there anymore. Naruto took the book and got on his horse, riding back home. As he got home he quickly went to his room and put the book on his desk. He looked at the cover and blushed a bit. _I didn't know that people write these types of books now a days...then again, I did hear the maids talking about how these type of things were IN now a days too...I didn't know that guys liking another guy would be so...popular among us..._Naruto gulped and sat down in the chair and opened the book. _I'm not interested in men...I'm just...curious..._ Naruto flipped through the page and read a paragraph. A crimson blush appeared on his face as he read about "positions" and "how to do it with other men." Naruto closed the book with a thud and stared at it, but he eventually opened it again and read it once more. After a few minutes Naruto finally closed the book and went to bed, a flush still stained on his face.

Naruto woke up the next morning and as usual, did what he did everyday from now on. He rode back to see Sasuke, but he wasn't there. Naruto frowned a bit, and looked at the book in his hand. He got on his horse and rode into town. The townsfolk greeted him happily and handed him a few fruits here and there. He was walking around, until the black hair caught his eyes. Naruto turned into that direction and ran after the person. He saw the person enter a building and followed after him, but when he entered, he had stopped running and froze in place. There were a lot of men and he even saw some kissing each other and others...well, doing other "things." Naruto gulped, but continued to search the area for Sasuke, and there before him, was Sasuke, muddled in with other men, older than both of them. They reached down and touched Sasuke in places that even girls won't touch unless you were a couple. They had masks on though, since it happened to be a party, but Sasuke seemed perfectly fine with them touching him. Naruto watched, but he was mad that Sasuke didn't do anything to stop them, so mad that he even went up to them and grabbed Sasuke by the hand. He dragged Sasuke away from them and to an empty place in the building.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sasuke as he pulled his hand away, "What's wrong with you?! Are you a stalker?"

"No, but I just don't like it when you let other men touch you and you don't do anything about it!" yelled Naruto.

"It's my body. I can do whatever I want with it. So if I let other men touch me, then it's okay."

"But it's not okay for me!"

"My body isn't yours."

Naruto glared him, but he glared right back. Sasuke let out a growl and then turned away, but Naruto took hold of his hand and pulled him back, clashing their lips together. It became heated, and skin met skin, sweat glistening in the pure light. It was a night Naruto never wanted to forget.

The next day Naruto was in a daze, still giddy about what had happened the night before. Now he couldn't wait to see Sasuke, but as he rode to the spot where he would usually see him, Sasuke was't there and he wasn't at the place where they had first made out. Day after day, Naruto would ride back there, but there was still no Sasuke. He stared a the line that had separated him and Sasuke and cursed at it. _If it wasn't for this stu-_ Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when Sasuke appeared before him. He stood in shock but shook his head and smiled a bit.

"Sa-"

Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke interrupted him.

"Look...what happened before...it meant nothing. It was just a fluke okay?" said Sasuke staring at him from behind the line.

"...Sasuke..."

"You got it! It was nothing!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto intently, but Naruto's sapphire eyes softened and he walked closer. _If it wasn't was this stupid line...if...but I can always turn that if to something else..._Naruto came closer to the borderline, making Sasuke take a step back.

"Don't come any closer! I mean it! Don't come here! You know what happens if you pass that line!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto didn't listen, he just kept coming forward.

"Don't come! Naruto!" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto smiled and walked over the line and pulled Sasuke into an embrace. Sasuke stood still in the embracement, overwhelmed with shock, but a little something else too.

"You said my name for once," said Naruto happily.

"...Dobe," mumbled Sasuke as he clutched his arms around Naruto.

Naruto smiled and let go out Sasuke. He turned back around and stepped over the line once more. He turned to look at Sasuke and grinned.

"I returned home..." said Naruto. "So the line that once bound us...is no longer."

Sasuke let out an audible 'hmph' and turned to leave. Naruto let out a laugh and turned to walk away too.

The next morning Naruto woke up and did his daily routine. First tutoring lesson, skip lunch and go to training, shower, and then off to see Sasuke. As he neared Sasuke, he grinned and reached his hands out to embrace Sasuke who had his back turned against him. Sasuke jumped a bit, but was relieved to only find Naruto. They stood there for a long time just like that. Naruto nuzzled his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck, whiffing in the smell of his beloved. He grinned and held Sasuke tighter. _The line that separates us? Hah! Don't make me laugh!_

-Owari-


End file.
